


Business (not) as Usual

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Series: GingerPilot Drabbles [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Businessmen, Desk Sex, First Meetings, Frottage, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: Poe returns Hux’s smile and stands as well, reaching out to clasp Hux’s hand. His skin is warm and smooth against Hux’s and he feels dizzy with arousal. Has Hux really become so starved for touch that a simple business negotiation with an attractive man has this effect on him?Fill for this prompt:I would love to see your take on an office/business!AU (thank you for wonderful writing)





	Business (not) as Usual

**Author's Note:**

> Gradually posting all my prompt fill drabbles from tumblr over to my AO3~

“Come in.”

Hux hears heavy footsteps across the floor and the door click shut behind the man entering, but his eyes remain fixed on the paperwork on his desk. He shuffles through the files, wetting his finger as he flips through the crisp pages. Only when the man clears his throat in impatience does Hux finally deign to lift his gaze.

“Mr. Hux?” The man’s voice is rich and deep and it resonates across the office despite its low volume. “I’m Poe Dameron. We have an appointment.”

Hux slowly takes Poe in, keeping his expression as neutral as possible. This contract with New Republic Industries is too important to become distracted with superficial details like the man’s strong jaw, his full lips or the way his three-piece suit perfectly hugs his fit body.

“Sit.” Hux gestures to the chair in front of his desk. Poe has barely settled before Hux dives in. “I won’t waste either of our time with useless pleasantries,” Hux begins smoothly. “These terms simply won’t do. Your prices are far too high for the services your company offers.”

Poe raises an eyebrow and his lips curve into a bemused smirk. “Our prices are more than reasonable and certainly within First Order Corporation’s budget.” Poe’s smile turns downright smug. “Unless your company is undergoing some financial difficulties.”

Hux keeps his temper in check even as heat rises in his cheeks. “Far from it,” he scoffs. “However, we refuse to pay nearly twice the going rate. We do have other offers from companies that are eager to work with us for a much fairer price.”

“Is that so?” Poe fixes Hux with a pointed stare. Hux doesn’t back down, meeting Poe’s eyes with fierce determination. He can’t let Poe see his bluff. Sure, they’ve been approached by other companies, but none with the sort of reputation and reach of New Republic Industries. He can’t even imagine the repercussions if he doesn’t snag this deal for their CEO. Poe’s eyes light up with mischief, as if he can see right through Hux and read his very thoughts. “There must be some reason you’re still meeting with me today, though.”

“Just exploring our options,” Hux shoots back. “You must realize that joining us for this project would be vastly beneficial for your company as well.”

Poe leans back in his chair and studies Hux closely. Hux can feel his face warm as Poe’s eyes roam over his body; his jaw, his throat, his chest, flicking down towards his waistcoat before rising again to meet his gaze. “I’m not sure our need is as urgent as yours.”

Hux swallows roughly at Poe’s words. There is something hidden and heated between the lines. He can feel the tension rising, filling the air in the room with its thick, heady presence. Poe’s tongue darts out to wet his lips and Hux is helpless to follow the pink tip with his eyes.

“I disagree,” Hux finally retorts after a few moments of charged silence. “I believe you’ll find yourself greatly rewarded in joining this venture.”

Poe’s eyes flash with interest. “What sort of rewards?”

“Well.” Hux adjusts in his seat, his clothing suddenly feeling too tight. When did it becoming so stifling in his office? “Your shares are certain to rise and the company is likely to expand with the extra publicity.” Poe appears unimpressed and even disappointed. Hux’s stomach clenches and he continues, “We believe in a close partnership at First Order. Once we have completed the deal, all your desires are sure to be met.”

“ _All_ of them?” Poe asks on a breathy exhale. Hux’s cock twitches in his trousers at the look on Poe’s face. He isn’t sure when they stopped talking about the contract but he’s certain that Poe isn’t thinking of business at the moment.

Hux clears his head and focuses on the task at hand. “If you can lower the price…” Poe’s eyes narrow but the heated gleam never leaves them. “Then yes. _All_ of your desires.”

Poe bites his lip and the flesh reddens beneath his teeth. Hux’s erection pulses at the sight. “Ten percent reduction,” he offers.

“Twenty,” Hux counters.

Poe chuckles under his breath. “Fifteen.”

Hux smiles, stands and holds out his hand. “You have a deal.”

Poe returns Hux’s smile and stands as well, reaching out to clasp Hux’s hand. His skin is warm and smooth against Hux’s and he feels dizzy with arousal. Has Hux really become so starved for touch that a simple business negotiation with an attractive man has this effect on him? Hux tries to release the handshake but Poe’s grip tightens.

“Should we sign the contract then?” Poe asks. The rich timbre of his voice implies an entirely different kind of question.

Hux nods, his voice failing him as he finally pulls free from Poe’s grasp. He looks down to the papers on his desk but can’t shake Poe’s gaze which burns through him, setting his body alight. A moment of peace settles over him, like the calm before the storm, before he snaps entirely.

In three quick strides he steps from behind the desk to join Poe on the others side. His arm sweeps the papers away and they flutter to the floor along with his pens, stapler and nameplate. He hardly has a second to collect himself before Poe is grabbing at his hips and hoisting him onto the now cleared desk.

Poe’s lips crash against his and his mouth opens readily into an easy surrender. Poe’s tongue is hot and wet as it presses against Hux’s. He tastes like mint, cloves and fire–-a raging flame that threatens to burn him to ashes.

This is wild, crazy, madness. Hux can’t seem to get his mind to wrap around the recklessness of the situation he finds himself in. He’s lost to it, drowning in Poe’s heated kisses, his firm body, the way Poe’s thick cock ruts against his own. His fingers shake as he undoes his belt and shoves his trousers and briefs halfway down to reveal his aching erection. Poe leans back and palms his own rigid cock through his pants. His warm brown eyes stay fixed on Hux’s twitching erection. He looks as if he wishes to devour Hux.

Hux hopes he does.

Poe unfastens his own pants and takes himself in hand, lazily stroking his cock. Hux’s mouth waters at the sight of the thick length. He reaches down to touch himself but Poe bats Hux’s hands away and pushes him further down onto the desk. He drapes himself over Hux and licks his way back into Hux’s mouth. Hux groans wantonly into the kiss and tries to buck his hips in a desperate attempt for more friction. Poe merely holds Hux’s down and in place.

“Allow me,” Poe murmurs against Hux’s lips.

He slides down Hux’s body and takes Hux’s cock into his mouth. Hux hisses as the wet heat surrounds his aching erection. He leans back, his hands twitching helplessly at his sides before they sink into Poe’s dark curls. He tugs and is rewarded with a loud groan. The vibrations travel along his cock to settle in his tightly drawn balls.

He won’t last long, not like this. Not with Poe’s talented tongue swirling around his swollen head before diving back in to swallow Hux deeper. Poe’s hands stroke Hux’s trembling thighs, rising higher until one hand slips underneath him to squeeze at Hux’s ass. Hux jerks upwards and Poe takes advantage of the space, sliding his fingers between Hux’s cheeks.

The pad of his finger brushes lightly around Hux’s rim and Hux’s body trembles with sensation. His presses against Hux’s clenching hole, the slightest bit of dry pressure and Hux sees stars. His vision whitens and he comes with a gasp, cock throbbing and emptying itself into Poe’s mouth.

He’s utterly sated, loose-limbed and boneless, but he manages to slowly slide off the desk and fall to his knees in front of Poe.

Poe has taken himself in hand again and is urgently stroking his cock. Poe’s hand is a blur over his stiff erection and before Hux can even get his mouth around it, Poe is cursing and coming. Hux opens his mouth and lets Poe guide the pulsing tip between his lips. His release falls onto Hux’s mouth, spurt after spurt. Hux swallows it down–bitter and tart and utterly delicious.

Poe’s cock slips from Hux’s mouth with a wet pop. He can feel a trickle of come spilling from the corner of his lips. Poe smiles at the sight, his pupils blown wide. He leans down and brushes his thumb to wipe away the mess. Hux readily sucks Poe’s thumb into his mouth to suck away the sticky seed.

Poe pulls Hux off the floor and onto his feet to capture his mouth into a messy, wet kiss. Eventually it becomes less urgent, fading into softer, slower kisses. Poe refastens Hux’s trousers and then his own as he continues to brush his lips against Hux’s.

Hux finally pulls away for air with a soft sigh. Poe looks an absolute wreck; his hair is disheveled, his lips swollen and his cheeks flushed. Hux can only imagine what he looks like himself.

“Well,” Hux finally breaks the silence. He clears his throat awkwardly, suddenly feeling wrong-footed and unsure. “I’m glad we could cement our partnership. I’ll send you the final details once my secretary draws them up.”

Poe’s eyes dance with merriment. “Yes, I’m glad as well.” Hux nods his head and slowly walks Poe towards the door, his pulse still rapid, his heart thudding against his chest. Poe places his hand on the doorknob but turns towards Hux before twisting it open. He presses a quick, chaste kiss to Hux’s lips. The door opens and Poe looks over his shoulder, his voice full of promise as he departs.

“I look forward to working with you, Mr. Hux.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos/Comments = <3


End file.
